Some doors are biased toward a closed position where the door will automatically close once a user no longer exerts an opening force on the door. When a user desires to restrain the door in an open position, the user may select a door prop that rests on the floor. However, ingress and egress through the doorway may result in inadvertently moving the door prop, resulting in undesirably permitting the door to close. If the door closes while a user or cargo is in the path of the door swing, the door, and/or cargo may be damaged. Examples of cargo that may be particularly sensitive to an inadvertent door impact include wedding cakes and glassware. Further, a user may be injured.
What is needed is a device to restrict movement of a door toward a closed position. A desirable device would allow workers to be more efficient by being able to quickly and effortlessly control the door. Other doors that do not have a mechanism to urge the door to a closed position may also be desired to have a device that will restrict door movement toward the closed position.